Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to a transistor and a manufacturing method thereof. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a transistor having a wide bandgap emitter and a manufacturing method thereof.
Description of the Related Art
As semiconductor technology advances, there is a need to develop more high-performance transistors in CMOS (Complementary Metal-Oxide-Semiconductor) fabrication process.
FIG. 1 illustrates a conventional transistor structure. As shown in FIG. 1, the conventional transistor may include an N-well (NW) and a P-well (PW) formed in a semiconductor substrate. An emitter and a base are formed on the N-well, and a collector is formed on the P-well. The emitter, base, and collector are spaced apart from each by an insulating material disposed therebetween. In the example of FIG. 1, an ion implantation process is performed on the regions corresponding to the emitter and the collector, so as to form a P+ region. Similarly, an ion implantation process is performed on the region corresponding to the base, so as to form an N+ region.
However, the conventional transistor of FIG. 1 does not provide superior performance, and therefore is unable to meet current semiconductor technology needs.